Las probabilidades nunca estarán a nuestro favor
by Lena-96
Summary: Tu hermano solo tiene una posibilidad de salir elegido en la cosecha, sin embargo solo eso basto para que la vida de Kurt Hummel cambiara, decidiendo ser voluntario para salvar a su hermano, pero su mala suerte no termina aquí pues el chico del que cree estar enamorado también es elegido como tributo... Para regresar con tu hermano ¿Serias capaz de matar a la persona que amas?


**Hola Chic s este es mi nuevo Fic espero les guste es de Los Juegos del Hambre versión Klaine pero con algo diferente, me voy a basar en los libros pero no al 100% ya que quise crear mis propios juegos, espero les guste y pues disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Las probabilidades nunca estarán en nuestro favor

Capítulo 1

"Afortunados"

_Del tratado de la traición:_

_En castigo por la rebelión, cada distrito ofrecerá un Varón y una mujer de entre 12 a 18 años en una cosecha pública. Dichos tributos serán entregados a custodia del capitolio, para ser transferidos a una arena publica, donde pelearan a muerte hasta que uno solo prevalezca ganador, desde este momento y para siempre, esta festividad será conocida como:_

"_Los Juegos Del Hambre"_

Me encuentro en un extraño entorno lleno de flores brillantes y arboles exageradamente altos, los animales no son como los que se ven en casa, en el distrito 12, veo a un chico que se acerca a toda velocidad y lo único que puedo hacer es proteger el cuerpo de mi hermano, he llegado tarde y lo han matado, en estos momento no me importa mi vida, sin Sebastian la vida no tendría sentido, él es lo único que tengo y ahora él se ha ido, miro otra vez hacia el chico que cada vez están más cerca, no sé lo que vaya a pasar y realmente ya no me importa, ruego porque mi muerte sea rápida y sin dolor, el chico que ahora puedo distinguir mas es alto, de pelo café oscuro y se acerca a mí con una mirada feroz, pienso que mi suplica será escuchada, definitivamente será rápida, el chico al verme de cerca corre más rápido como si yo pudiera huir, ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo solo quiero estar con mi hermano sea donde sea que el este, el chico esta solo aun metro de distancia me sonríe y yo solo lo encaro con la mirada más fría que tengo.

-Seas quien seas solo quiero pedirte algo.- Mi voz extrañamente no suena débil ni delgada.

-Valla la Señorita quiere pedir un último deseo.- Yo aprieto mis puños ante esta afirmación y miro al chico con rabia, pero me calmo ya no tengo nada más por que luchar.

-Quiero saber el nombre de mi verdugo.-

-Finn Hudson.-

-Bueno Finn, Solo quiero pedirte que lo hagas de una vez, después de mi muerte puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo solo quiero que esto sea rápido.- Espero la respuesta del chico que me mira con cierto grado de ¿Compasión? Y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Bien, Sabes, respeto la valentía y tú tienes mucha.- El chico saca una espada enorme de su espalda y se pone delante mío levanta su espada y me mira a los ojos y susurra –Lo siento.- y siento como su espada arremete contra mi cabeza.

El dolor es sumamente increíble hasta que noto que estoy sobre mi cama abro los ojos y veo a mi hermano Sebastian a mis pies, mientras que mi tía Carole está a mi lado sacudo la cabeza y mi tía me ve aterrada yo la miro haciendo una pregunta silenciosa ella solo agacha la cabeza

-Kurt, querido mío, perdóname por golpearte tan fuerte pero no sabía cómo despertarte solo se me ocurrió esto perdón.- Ahora entiendo el por qué el dolor fue sumamente real miro a mi tía con ternura y ella me ve con culpa le acaricio la mejilla.

-No te preocupes tía, gracias por despertarme.- El recordar lo horrible de mi sueño me aterra, veo a mi hermano y hago que se acerque a mí y lo abrazo muy fuerte, me separo de él y me ve tratando de averiguar a qué se debió eso, niego con la cabeza y mi tía al ver que estoy mejor se va a su casa, Sebastian me mira y se sienta en la mesa mirándome después con un poco de culpa.

-Hermano tengo mucha hambre.- Cierro mis ojos cansado, me levanto y abro el refrigerador, veo que solo hay queso, lo cierro y lo mando con mi tía Carole, el obedece y yo voy de nuevo a mi cama y saco el poco de dinero que me queda de la última vez que vendí un ciervo, salgo de la casa y voy directamente al bosque a recolectar.

Después de un rato miro mi chaqueta en el piso con bastante variedad de bayas y moras y decido que ya es suficiente para Seb y para m,, envuelvo todo con dos hojas grandes y las ato con un cordón, estoy saliendo del bosque cuando escucho un ruido de pasos muy pequeños giro mi cabeza y veo que las hojas se mueven así que deduzco que algo acaba de pasar por ahí y debe seguir oculto por que los arbustos siguientes están inmóviles, agudizo mi vista y logro ver a una ardilla oculta, con mucho cuidado bajo el arco de mis hombros y saco una flecha, apunto y me relajo siempre me ha servido para apuntar mejor, miro a mi víctima y lanzo la flecha, como siempre le doy en el lugar deseado, le doy en el ojo para que así muera y no le duela, mientras que su carne se conserva fresca y no pierde la sangre que no debería por lo tanto queda una piel suave, me acerco a mi víctima y la recojo del piso, le quito la flecha y la limpio, la meto de vuelta en el carcaj y a la ardilla la meto en una bolsa de cuero que siempre cargo por si se ofrece la oportunidad de caza, salgo del bosque feliz porque sé que a pesar de ser algo pequeño conseguiré un poco de pan para el almuerzo, camino de regreso hasta la panadería de los Anderson entro y la señora me ve con ternura, es una buena mujer junto con su esposo se acerca a mí, mientras que yo saludo al pequeño Cooper que me ve y me sonríe siempre , la señora se acerca a mí y me pide la presa que le llevo, nunca voy a la panadería sin una presa, le doy la ardilla y ella desaparece por una puertecilla supongo que conecta a la casa.

Después de unos minutos Un chico de pelo rizado se acerca al mostrador y saca un pan un poco grande lo empaqueta y me lo da yo lo miro con curiosidad y el solo asiente.

-Mi madre me dijo que te lo diera.- Me dedica una sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y agacho la mirada recibiendo el paquete, él me sonríe y me abre la puerta de la pastelería bajo un escalón y él me retiene.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.-

-No es necesario…-

-Mamá, voy a casa de Kurt en un minuto regreso.- El me acompaña y me siento feliz miro en la casa y veo que Seb aún no regresa le ofrezco un vaso de agua y él lo acepta mira por la ventana, y suspira, este chico es súper lindo y dulce.

-Oye Kurt desde hace tiempo quería pedirte algo.- Me sorprende eso.

-Hmm que es.- contesto con voz ronca.

-Quiero que me lleves al bosque a recolectar.- "Demonios" Pienso.

-Wow, no es lo que esperaba, ¿Pero cuando quieres ir?-

-Esta misma tarde.- Dice mirando el paisaje de afuera.

-Está bien paso por ti- Blaine deja de mirar la ventana, se levanta y se pone enfrente de mí y aunque es un poco más bajo que yo estamos a milímetros de distancia.

-Y bien que es lo que esperabas oír.- Me sonrojo y le sonrió, es solo un empujón, cierro mis ojos y trato de hacerlo sin embargo un ruido me hace ceder, Seb entra y se queda en la puerta viéndonos.

-Ehh… Yo, perdón por interrumpir.- Se disculpa Sebastian.

-No te preocupes Seb yo ya me iba… Adiós Kurt.- Avanza hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás –Nos vemos Seb.- Blaine sale casi disparado de la casa y Seb me mira y yo rodo los ojos.

-Ok no empieces.-

-A no ahora no te me escapas Kurt cuéntame.

-No hay nada para contar ahora lávate las manos y vamos a comer.-

Terminamos de comer y Seb se fu con mi tía Carole a ayudarle con los heridos que normalmente salen de las minas.

Me quede en mi cama pensando solo falta un día para la primera cosecha de Seb y sigo con este sentimiento y no me gusta para nada, me voy al bosque de nuevo quiero estar tranquilo para pensar y despejar este sentimiento.

Justo estoy por atravesar la alambrada cuando recuerdo que Blaine quería que lo llevara al bosque, maldigo para mis adentros y regreso a la pastelería, justo a medio camino alguien me levanta y sonrió, conozco esas manos me baja y me da un abrazo, solo Adam puede cargarme con tanta confianza.

-Hey Kurt ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ver a Blaine quiere ir al bosque.- Veo como la cara de Adam se arruga pero no le tomo importancia.

-Oh, bueno voy al quemador quiero vender algunas ardillas que tengo en casa.- Dice cambiando abruptamente de tema

-Te veré mañana.- Contesto

-¿En la cosecha?- Sonríe

-No antes… ¿quizás podríamos ir al bosque?- Sonrió quiero estar con Adam antes de la cosecha

-Claro, Te veo mañana.- Adam se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, sonríe y suspiro, mi corazón está latiendo a mil por hora.

-Hasta mañana.- Contesto, veo como se aleja y siento que mi corazón se normaliza.

Camino unos minutos más y estoy afuera de la pastelería, Blaine está afuera afilando una rama y al verme sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, este chico me hace sentir indefenso mucho más que Adam, espera que estoy pensando a mí me gusta Adam no Blaine… Aunque realmente me hubiera gustado besarlo, Sacudo mi cabeza y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el bosque. Estamos a unos metros de la alambrada le echo un vistazo a Blaine y para mi sorpresa me está mirando profundamente me aclaro la garganta tratando que reaccione.

-En... Es por aquí agáchate y pásala con cuidado.- Blaine parpadeo y asintió.

-Err... Si.- Hizo lo que le dije y entramos, busco en mi tronco hueco mi carcaj y mi arco, Blaine me sigue con la mirada y le hago un gesto para que se me una el camina con temor y yo le tiendo la mano para que sienta confianza.

-No tengas miedo no dejare que nada te pase.- Le sonrió y él me sonríe devuelta, tiene una sonrisa muy linda y encantadora.

-Nos adentramos en el bosque le indico que recolecte las bayas mientras yo cazo de nuevo.

Estamos por varias horas en el bosque, las trampas de Adam sirvieron a la perfección y tengo un buen lote de carne y bayas que Blaine recogió veo como se acerca a mí y ahí va de nuevo mi sonrisa tonta hace su aparición.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si descansamos?-

-Buena idea.- Respondo y nos sentamos, miro hacia lo lejos mientras que Blaine desenvuelve algo y me lo entrega, son dos pedazos de pan me sonríe y yo le paso unas bayas las metemos en el pan y comemos a gusto, nadie nunca me había hecho sentir tal y como Blaine lo hace, es extraño pero diferente y hermoso a la vez es una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados.

Mientras estoy perdido en mis pensamientos Blaine acuna mi cara en sus manos, me gira y me envuelve con su boca, me besa apasionadamente y yo me quedo así sin luchar simplemente shockeado por lo que está pasando, el me libera lentamente me ve y con la culpa en sus ojos se levanta y camina me desconcierto y lo sigo, el camino y creo que quiere decirme algo pero solo balbucea y sigue avanzando, llegamos hasta el lago y se detiene en seco, me paro detrás de él y al girarse sin querer caemos y cae encima mío, nos quedamos viendo y por un instante siento que va a besarme de nuevo sin embargo no lo hace, cierro mis ojos y espero el contacto pero simplemente no llega abro los ojos y la duda crece en mis ojos

-Pensé que ibas a besarme.-Digo con un hilo de voz

-No voy a besarte otra vez hasta que me pidas que lo haga.- La boca casi se me cae al piso ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?

-Oh, Con que… ¿Así es tu juego?

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Besarme y luego decir que no volverás a hacerlo hasta que te pida que lo hagas, pues no fíjate, No lo vas a oír jamás de mí, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.- Me levanto abruptamente y corro a la alambrada. ¿Por qué Tuve que sentir algo? me quito las lágrimas de mis ojos y escucho como Blaine me llama pero no lo miro, salgo simplemente y corro hacia mi casa, Estúpido Anderson, Estúpidos Sentimientos. Me acuesto y me duermo para no pensar más en lo que acaba de pasar.

Me levanto abruptamente de la cama tapando me la boca tratando de ahogar mis gritos de terror para no despertar a Sebastian mi pequeño y dulce hermano, veo a mi alrededor y observo que aún no amanece, sin embargo después de esa pesadilla no tengo ganas de volver a dormir, me levanto y me cambio hoy es día de cosecha y es la primera vez que Sebastian entra en ella y la verdad es que no me agrada para nada por muy poca la posibilidad de que el salga elegido aun así estará ahí y habrá una posibilidad me duele pensar que eso llegue a pasar y un dolor punzante atraviesa mi pecho no puedo permitir que nada le pase a mi pequeño hermano, pronto desecho esa idea y me levanto necesito ir a recolectar y cazar para la cena ya que deje todo lo que recolecte y cace en el bosque después de dejar a Blaine, necesitamos algo para la cena "Si es que estamos vivos para eso", me sacudo la cabeza y me pongo mis botas, un pantalón negro y mi cazadora color verde oscuro justo cuando abro la puerta Sebastian se despierta y me mira regreso hacia él y lo abrazo al parecer el también ha tenido una pesadilla se aferra a mi cuerpo y solloza lo calmo y el me mira con sus ojos verde claro.

-Kurt estoy muy asustado, no quiero que me elijan ni tampoco quiero que te elijan a ti.- Ahogo mis lágrimas, tengo que ser fuerte por él, los dos no podemos derrumbarnos solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Hay Seb no te preocupes no puedes salir elegido, solo estará tu nombre una vez, ahora duerme necesitas descansar, le diré a la tía Carole que te venga a ver.- Le sonrió y él se tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Vas a salir?- Pregunta con los ojos aun hinchados.

-Sí, tengo que recolectar, no te preocupes, no tardare mucho, te quiero.- Le beso la frente y salgo de la casa los más rápido que puedo, las lágrimas se hacen presentes y yo corro hasta el final de mi distrito.

Me acerco a la cerca "electrificada" corroboro que no tiene electricidad y la atravieso, me adentro en el bosque, busco mi carcaj y mi arco los saco del árbol hueco y me adentro aún más, poco a poco el amanecer hace su aparición y miro al cielo pronto mi cara se cae al recordar que en tan solo 3 horas estaré en la cosecha con mi nombre 24 veces, sin embargo el único que me preocupa es Sebastian tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, me agacho y tomo una piedra del tamaño de un ladrillo y la lanzo hacia la montaña con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Te Odio Capitolio, TE ODIO!-Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloro y me arrodillo en la tierra, comienzo a arrancar el pasto y arrojarlo mientras sigo llorando desconsoladamente.

Me acuesto en el pasto y miro al cielo cierro los ojos e intento relajarme, el sol está alumbrando todo y siento como la luz trata de traspasar mis ojos, una sombra se posa enfrente de mi creando una barrera entre el sol y yo abro los ojos lentamente y veo a Adam posando enfrente de mi ridículamente, como siempre, ruedo los ojos y él me manda una beso, rio con ganas y el me estira una mano para ayudarme a levantar, me poso enfrente de él y le beso la mejilla él sonríe y me devuelve el beso, me sujeta la mano y nos adentramos en el bosque, en silencio no necesitamos hablar nos entendemos solo con mirarnos, caminamos y dejo pasar varios árboles que tienen bastante fruto, Adam me mira y sabe que algo está mal, pero no insiste así que solo caminamos, llegamos al lago y tomo dos fresas le paso una a Adam y trato de imitar las voz chillona de la señorita Emma Pillsbury , con todas mis fuerzas grito - Felices Juegos del Hambre, Y que le suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte.- Muerdo mi fresa y salgo del bosque, con Adam atrás desconcertado totalmente por mi reacción.

La señal suena y salimos de la casa, Sebastian viste una de mis camisas viejas que le queda un poco grande pero se ve bien, hoy decidió arreglarse el pelo como yo sin embargo el pelo que llevaba hacia arriba decayó y se le quedo en su frente tal t como si tuviera fleco, sonrió y se lo arreglo.

-Hey, recuerda acomodar ese fleco.- Le sonrió y caminamos de la mano hacia la plaza. El camina con la cabeza abajo, cuando levantamos la vista hacia la fila el comienza a retroceder asustado. Lo llevo a la cerca y trato de calmarlo, el sigue asustado y lo veo que está a punto de llorar.

-Seb, Seb mírame, tienes que calmarte.- me mira y se tensa aún mas

-No dijiste nada sobre esto.- Dice con un hilo de voz

-Lo sé, solo es un pequeño piquete para registrarte, no duele mucho, solo un poco.-

-No lo mencionaste.- Dice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo es solo un poco, ahora, iras con los chicos de tu edad y ahí te quedaras, después que todo esto acabe te iré a buscar ¿vale?-

-Ok.- Dice agudamente, sin duda está muerto de miedo al igual que yo.

Nos formamos y en un segundo casi Seb está registrándose, tiene la cara más pálida de lo normal, la señora del registro mueve le mano para que Seb de la de ,Seb con la mirada perdida le da la mano a la señora del registro esta lo sujeta y le gira la muñeca e introduce un aparatito que le pica el dedo sacándole un poco de sangre, la mujer pone el dedo de Seb en la hoja y pone otro aparato que reconoce el nombre de Seb y le permiten avanzar, sigue con la cabeza baja y camina para situarse con los chicos de su edad. Como ya conozco el procedimiento por inercia le doy la mano a la mujer del registro, al hacerme el pinchazo en el dedo sino la punzada pero no me importa solo trato de localizar a Seb que lo perdí de vista, me situó en mi lugar de los chicos de 16 y con la mirada continuo mirando tratando de encontrar a mi hermano cuando giro veo a Adam y con preocupación en la cara me ve y pregunta según entiendo

-¿Estas Bien?- Yo asiento y volteo al frente, una mujer de vestido verde fuerte con una peluca naranja está enfrente del micrófono, le da unos golpecitos y con una voz chillona y feliz comienza a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos!, Felices Juegos del Hambre, Y que le suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte. Bien, antes de comenzar queremos mostrarles un video muy especial traído solo para ustedes directamente desde el Capitolio.- La mujer da unos pequeños aplausos y sonríe de oreja a oreja

"_Guerra, terrible guerra, viudas, huérfanos, niños sin madre, esa fue la rebelión que sacudió nuestra tierra, 13 distritos se revelaron, contra el país que los alimento, los amo y los protegió, hermanos contra hermanos, hasta que todo se perdió._

_Luego llego la paz, con esfuerzo lentamente se obtuvo, la gente surgió de las cenizas y un nueva era nació. Pero la libertad cuesta, cuando vencimos a los traidores, juramos como nación, que nunca volveríamos a ver esa traición, y así se decretó que cada año los distritos de Panem, ofrecerían a un joven y una joven, que pelearían hasta la muerte en muestra de honor, valor y sacrificio, un solo ganador bañado en riqueza serviría de recordatorio de nuestra generosidad y clemencia._

_Así recordamos nuestro pasado. Así se salvaguarda nuestro futuro"_

-Yo solo amo esa frase…- El video termino y la mujer siguió hablando.

-Ahora, este año es un año muy especial, además de ser el 49° aniversario de los juegos del hambre estamos cumpliendo casi 50 años además de que el próximo año será año de vasallaje, así que en adelanto del Vasallaje este año solo habrá una urna por lo tanto dos hombres o dos mujeres podrían salir elegidos, ahora a seleccionar a nuestros afortunados tributos.-

-Afortunados- Resoplo, el capitolio piensa que somos afortunados si claro que somos afortunados de una muerte segura y si tenemos suerte de tener una muerte rápida.- Me burlo en mi mente.

La mujer quita una tela roja de la enorme urna y mete su mano, gira alrededor de la urna por unos segundos hasta que decididamente termina de adentrar su mano y saca un pequeño papelito, nos lo muestra a todos y lo abre con sumo cuidado, lee en voz alta el nombre y en mi mente ruego por que no sea yo. Y definitivamente no soy yo.

-Sebastian Hummel.- Algo en mí se rompe y siento que voy a desfallecer, los chicos se hacen a un lado haciéndole un pasillo humano a Seb para que llegue al estrado, el camino y se acomoda su pelo detrás de la oreja y eso me hace reaccionar, camino hacia él y siento que con cada paso que me acerco, él se aleja 10, quiero gritar pero no puedo, cuando veo que lo comienzan a escoltar, las palabras por fin salen de mi boca.

-¡Seb! ¡SEB!- Seb al fin me mira pero unos agentes de la paz me retienen y quieren llevarlo al estrado a la fuerza.

-¡No! ¡NO!.- Los agentes me sujetan con más fuerza pero yo sin pensarlo grito.

-¡Soy Voluntario, Soy voluntario!- Los agentes de la paz me sueltan y puedo dar un paso al frente.

-Me ofrezco como Tributo.- Corro hasta Seb y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo lo alejo un poco y hago que me vea.

-Tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que irte de aquí.-

-¡No!-

-¡Busca a Carole!-

-¡Noo!

-Busca a Carole ahora. Lo siento-

-¡No, NOOO NOOOO!-

Adam se acerca y levanta a Seb alejándolo de mi puedo ver el dolor en sus caras los agentes de la paz me escoltan mientras que Seb llora con Carole y me siento como en un sueño, subo robóticamente al escenario y uso todas mis fuerzas para contenerme y no llorar.

La mujer de peluca naranja me abraza y me coloca enfrente del micrófono.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurt Hummel.-

-Bueno apostaría mi cabello a que él es tu hermano ¿Sí o no?-

-Si-

-Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro primer voluntario Kurt Hummel.- Ella da unos aplausos mientras que todos los chicos se llevan sus tres dedos centrales a su boca y me los muestran, la mujer carraspea.

-Bien ahora vamos por nuestro segundo afortunado.- La mujer regresa a la urna y mientras se toma su tiempo para escoger el papelito, tengo una lucha interna por que no quiero que dejar las lágrimas correr, no quiero darle el gusto a la gente que ve esto de llorar cuando por detrás una voz me susurra.

-Tranquila.- La mujer regresa y recuerdo a Adam que su nombre estará 45 veces, rezo de nuevo para que no sea el, se acerca al micrófono abre el papelito y oigo el nombre de la persona que no quiero escuchar.

-Blaine Anderson.- Abro los ojos como platos y él se acerca al escenario. No, no el no el chico que me canto para calmarme, no el que me beso por primera vez. El chico sube y la mujer de pelo naranja se acerca de nuevo al micrófono.

-¿Ningún Voluntario para el chico Anderson?- Nadie se mueve, la mujer suspira y con alegría vuelve a hablar.

-Aquí están nuestros afortunados tributos del distrito 12.- Ambos nos miramos con tristeza.

-¿Bien que esperan? Sacudan esas manos.- El me estira la mano y yo la recibo y ahí esta ese cosquilleo que solo siento con él, aunque con Adam lo siento, no es tan fuerte como con Blaine, mientras lo veo y tengo su mano con la mía recuerdo como aquel día estaba en un mar de llanto y él se acercó y me canto haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuviera una noche sin pesadillas y ahora más que nunca estoy destrozado, no quiero pensar en que para regresar y cuidar de mi hermano tendré que matar al chico del que creo estar enamorado.

-Felices Juegos Del Hambre, Y que la Suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte.-

Le doy una última mirada a Blaine y la mujer nos lleva dentro del edificio de justicia.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado, comentenme que cosas les gustaron y que no, siempre seran bienvenidas sus criticas.

Gracias por leer ! :D

**.|||.**


End file.
